hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Dæmon articles
Hi all, I'm a huge fan of the HDM series and of Wikis in general. I would like to take a moment to talk to the active participants on this Wiki about dæmon articles. I'm wondering if dæmons should even have articles of their own, considering (aside from a select few) we don't have nearly a lot of information about them. Instead, what I propose is that every character with a daemon should have a section title "Dæmon" (as on Lyra Silvertongue's page) with all the information we know about them. If we know the name of that character's dæmon, we should create a redirect page pointing directly to the character's dæmon section (i.e. redirect Pantalaimon to the dæmon section on Lyra Silvertongue, which I have done here for demonstration). I'd be open to hearing if people would rather have separate pages, but in my opinion, the above method is the best way to go. --Musical33 (talk) 19:10, June 5, 2018 (UTC) I think it's a good idea for dæmon information to be on the same page as the person. After all, person and dæmon are aspects of the same entity (they are body and soul respectively), so should be on one page. There's also (as you point out) the fact that, even in the case of protagonist dæmons, we don't have enough information to merit a full article. — evilquoll (talk) 14:48, June 14, 2018 (UTC) This idea was proposed by Emilykoroleva back in November last year on the talk page for the dæmon article (not the easiest place to find it!) and she started working on turning the pages for dæmons into redirects to their human counterparts and adding a dæmon section. Feel free to work on expanding the dæmon sections and converting any other pages you come across! - Amyosaurus (profile|talk) 13:48, June 16, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for letting me know! I didn't even think to look at that talk page. Seems like it's been agreed that this is a good idea, though, so that's good to know. --Musical33 (talk) 13:11, June 18, 2018 (UTC) Can I just raise a point here, would that mean that we should have the deaths (Lyra's and Will's deaths) to be included in their page, or are they technically two different beings? NightSpeakers (talk) 20:11, August 28, 2018 (UTC)NightSpeakers :Well, this is a really interesting point. I am rereading the series and I'm only halfway through The Subtle Knife atm, so I can't clearly remember the concept of deaths. When I get to that point in the series, I will be sure to add a clear response to this. For now, though, I doubt we will want to create separate pages for Lyra and Will's deaths just because they are probably the only ones we know about (again, not sure about this - will be rereading soon). If anything, maybe they should only be mentioned on the Deaths page, rather than linking to them. --MusicaLƎƎ (talk) 15:57, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Just looked further into it, and being as clear as always, I've concluded that deaths are sort of different beings. I guess they guide you to the land of the dead, they follow you wherever you go, so maybe they are part of you, except you can't communicate in your head with them...so again maybe there not. So, not confusing at all then. NightSpeakers (talk) 18:34, September 4, 2018 (UTC)NightSpeakers